Estudio en Levi
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Y... Levi es así, piensa Irvin Smith.


**Estudio en Levi**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el manga original es de Isayama Hajime. Toda la información escrita aquí es pura especulación, doki-doki-Levi-chan y producto del clásico ficker-sickness.**

* * *

Su nombre es Levi. Dos sílabas y tres sonidos. Un metro sesenta en pies descalzos. Sesenta y cinco kilos de fibra y músculo. Un infinito de malas bromas sobre popó. Levi.

Irvin nunca sabrá su apellido porque ni él mismo lo conoce. Nunca aceptó colocarse uno al azar y tampoco el suyo cuando se lo ofreció eventualmente. Sabe que no lo rechazó por orgullo o arrogancia, es simplemente que el no tenerlo es para Levi una forma de confirmar su identidad, así como para muchos lo es tener un apellido.

Irvin deja la pluma en el tintero y revisa los documentos en su mesa de trabajo. Es de noche y el silencio no deja dormir a muchos, que esperan aterrados algún aullido anunciando la aparición de algún titán.

Tiene muchas manías. De hecho, y cuando recordaba su historial delincuencial, su forma de robar y matar reflejaba desde ya sus tendencias. Su forma de matar sigue siendo prolija, nunca golpea ni corta más de lo necesario. Irvin descubrió que era tanto por evitar fluidos indeseables como su lógica de no causar más daño del que ya estaba dando. Levi no es hipócrita, es consciente de que es un asesino y que lo único que hace la sangre de los titanes sobre él es cubrir una fachada vieja de un nuevo color. Su forma de robar reflejaba un meticuloso estudio del espacio, el tiempo y las variables. Levi puede entrar en una habitación y robarse un ropero y nadie lo notaría sino hasta dos días después gracias, tal es su habilidad.

Su reputación en el bajo mundo era, irónicamente, similar a su reputación ante la sociedad decente: nadie sabía realmente cómo era y se valían de la imaginación para crearlo. En la ciudad central los rumores sobre Levi le echaban cincuenta centímetros y ochenta kilos más. Una sed sanguinaria y un sadismo inimaginable junto a un barbarismo de terror. Lo de bárbaro podía considerarse. Irvin ve a Levi como un diamante en bruto. Y el comandante se jacta de apreciar lo que la naturaleza da en su estado puro. Odia a los que trabajaban el oro y la plata hasta cambiarles sus bellas formas en cosas artificiales moldeadas al gusto humano. Irvin se puede sentir orgulloso de nunca haber obrado sobre Levi, su educación se trató más de un diamante en bruto golpeando el suelo y labrándose a sí mismo con la ocasional ayuda de un transeúnte que patea la "piedra" para devolverla al sendero. Levi es bastante tosco pero tiene una actitud que hace que sus modales bárbaros luzcan elegantes e increíbles a ojos de muchos.

Siempre ha sido un maniático. Puede pasarse horas ordenando y limpiando. Pero en realidad, al ordenar y limpiar está conociendo e investigando, aprendiendo de esa manera a falta de una educación completa. Sus mejores robos, según Irvin le escuchó, fueron basados en su observación cuando encontraba algún trabajo legal limpiando o ayudando en una tienda. Claro que odia la suciedad, y lo seguirá haciendo hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero como confesó, si se dejara llevar por sus manías, terminaría tratando por limpiar hasta el aire que tiene que respirar. Y eso no le dejaría siquiera vivir. Levi no supo siempre dejar de lado sus manías en pos de cosas más importantes. Por mucho tiempo sus manías le acompañaron y le dominaron. Porque vivió en un mundo violento en donde sobrevivir era la mejor broma con la cual burlarte de los enemigos. Y odiaba la mugre y le tenía repulsión o insalubre desde que tiene memoria porque, de no hacerlo, probablemente hubiera muerto hace mucho.

Su metro sesenta centímetros no es una gracia. Para alguien que creció mal alimentado y sobrevivió a una hambruna y a una madre prostituta con la que debía compartir no solo una habitación, sino también una cama, la consciencia por la higiene se volvió un tema determinante. Pero así como aprendió que podía limpiarlo todo, aprendió que la humanidad era desechable, empezando con él y terminando (sobre todo siempre terminando) en los demás.

Para Levi los virus y la mugre no están solo en la basura o una habitación mal aseada, también se encuentran sentados en sofás lujosos en casas ricas y en parques y avenidas, portando ropas y disfrutando de la vida ajenos al sufrimiento de los demás.

Levi sin duda tiene una relación extraña con la humanidad. La despreciaba pero casi siempre, piensa Irvin, es como si le causara una profunda depresión. Ese estado de melancolía al descubrir la finitud y la animalidad de la existencia humana y no poder hacer nada por ella más que dejarle ser. Irvin supo desde que conoció a Levi que este no pelearía nunca por la humanidad. Porque si Levi tiene que pensar en la humanidad, su reflexión le llevaría a que lo mejor es que desapareciera. "La extinción es la mejor forma de evolución para la humanidad", dijo alguna vez al comandante. "Eso es lo que pienso. Pero no creo que se ponga de moda mi forma de pensar… ¿Y tú qué piensas, Irvin, sobre el futuro de la humanidad?". Irvin. Levi nunca le llamó comandante ni lo hará, y ese es otro mal hábito adquirido en los bajos mundos. "Suena bastante bien, Irvin. Tus razones para querer salvar a este mundo, es como si la humanidad fuera increíble y maravillosa. Ese tipo de humanos a los que quieres proteger, sí quisiera como que… protegerlos un poco también, como que vale la pena que vivan. Sobre todo si puedo hacerlo matando cosas, porque matar gente es un delito, ¿cierto? Entonces, Irvin, pelearé por tu causa. Porque si tuviera que pelear por la mía, no tendría sentido. Preferiría que muriéramos todos."

Irvin a veces tiene miedo, no como sus compañeros, de la visión negativa que Levi tiene de la humanidad. Es al contrario, a veces tiene miedo que el que viva en ilusiones sea él mismo y que el que vea la verdad sea Levi.

"Ellos entraron a esta casa y cogieron a este sujeto, un retardado mental en sus treinta, porque asesinó accidentalmente a un niño. Lo sacaron a patadas de su casa, su madre estaba ciega, y lo tiraron en medio de la avenida donde lo golpearon y luego le prendieron fuego. Todos sintieron que se había hecho justicia por el pobre niño muerto… ¿Sabes qué hacía ese niño? Solía acosar a niñas, mierda. Ese crío solo tenía once años y lo vi una vez haciéndole algo asqueroso a una niña de cinco. Esa vez, solo le di una patada fuerte y me llevé a la niña y le hice prometer que nunca se acercara a ese crío. ¿Qué clase de degenerado era ese pequeño monstruo, Irvin? Era un maldito bastardo al que yo debí haber matado a sangre fría y no haber dejado a la merced de la casualidad para que luego ese retardado sufriera por algo que yo debí haber hecho… El mundo está podrido, Irvin. La apatía, el egoísmo, la hipocresía, la ceguera… Este mundo… no, la humanidad es deprimente. Mientras más profundo miras al interior de una persona, más oscuridad encuentras. Ese niño era igual que cualquiera de nosotros, "niño", dicen, pero no saben a lo que se refieren. Niño es solo un eufemismo para determinar una cantidad de años que tiene un humano. Todos somos monstruos, peores que esos titanes."

Irvin siempre ha querido decirle a Levi que el mundo es complejo y a la vez muy simple de entender. Que así como hay niños monstruosos, hay adultos generosos. Pero teme que si al hacerlo confirme lo que sumió a Levi en esa acidia crónica por la humanidad. Si acepta que hay mal en el hombre entonces Levi le preguntará "¿por qué, Irvin? ¿Por qué la gente tiene que ser mala?". Y es una pregunta que Irvin no quiere responder. No se siente en posición para ser quien lo explique. Y no quiere ver el rostro indiferente de Levi ante su respuesta o falta de esta. "Humano es una palabra estúpida, Irvin. Un nombre propio ridículo. Es como si el perro se llamara perro y se sintiera importante por eso. No somos más que animales, ¿cierto? Si le quitas la subjetividad y las interpretaciones pretenciosas a las formas en que los humanos se comportan, entonces solo quedan animales comportándose como animales. Como esas mujeres en la ciudad central, que se visten como payasos y se polvean el escote. Su único objetivo es atraer a un macho, ¿cierto? Y ese idiotas adinerados que van a bares en el distrito rojo para recitar basura sacada de libros pretenciosos, ¿no intentan tomar el territorio de otra manada? Somos animales, Irvin. Cuando veo las caras de esos titanes, sus expresiones son tontas pero creo que si un humano abandonara su careta pretenciosa de "civilizado" tendría ese mismo gesto… Yo creo que tengo un rostro similar cuando estoy peleando con ellos. Creo que por eso prefiero matar titanes. Siento que finalmente estoy enfrentando a un igual en términos de honestidad. Los titanes y yo, tenemos caras tontas, ¿no?"

Honesto. Irvin se sienta al borde de la cama. Honestidad es algo que define a Levi. Si le coloca la palabra brutal al lado termina por ver dibujado su rostro. Levi es honesto porque no tuvo otra forma de sobrevivir. Fue su estrategia en ese mundo a donde fue traído a la vida. Ahí donde otros optan por ser hipócritas, Levi escogió ser honesto. O quizá simplemente estaba en su sangre. Es difícil saber cuándo está halagando a alguien. Su tono de voz y su gesto no son de ayuda. Muchas veces la gente lo confunde con cínico o sarcástico. Eso le apena a Levi. "No sé cómo ser diferente, Irvin. ¿Eso está mal? ¿No? Pero… Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Tampoco es que quiera cambiarlo. Puede que tenga otras formas de demostrarlo… En el fondo no sé si quiero ser reconocido. Porque que lo reconozcan es lo mismo que crear expectativas. No. Prefiero que crean que no siento interés por ellos. Porque si mueren, al menos no tendría el peso de sus expectativas rotas por mi ineficiencia."

Levi cree que es ineficiente. Realmente lo cree. No entiende lo que significa ser un héroe o quizá lo entiende mal. Odia que lo llamen héroe. Siente el peso de las esperanzas de esos humanos que no entiende cuando lo llaman héroe. Y le hace daño. Siente vergüenza.

La vergüenza en Levi es algo que conmueve a Irvin. Él estira un brazo sobre la almohada. Se siente identificado con esa vergüenza. Y también con esa energía que sigue corriendo en ese pequeño cuerpo pese a la culpa, la tristeza y la apatía. Hace tiempo que Levi decidió que no podía juzgar a los humanos. "Es que también soy uno. Estaría haciendo trampa si decido juzgarlos. Cuando lo hago para bien, probablemente lo haría basado en mis propias experiencias positivas. Y cuando lo hago para mal, lo haría quizá basado en lo bajo que pienso de mí. Es una trampa, no estoy calificado para juzgar a la humanidad. Es una tarea… que me aterra, Irvin. Podría matarte incluso a ti si lo hago. Por eso prefiero matar titanes."

Matarle. Irvin lo ha sopesado. Lo ha soñado también y Levi le ha contado sus propios sueños… Sí, sueños, no pesadillas. Cuando llegado el día una verdad más grande que ellos mismos aparezca ante ellos y sea determinante para la humanidad. Es ahí en donde ambos se diferencian. Levi tiene una visión rota pero humanista. Pero Irvin sabe que a veces debe distanciarse de la humanidad cualitativamente, y para protegerla debe pensar cuantitativamente. Ser un poco déspota y tomar decisiones por esta. Levi probablemente preferiría la honestidad ante todo. La brutal honestidad y la cruel verdad se atraen como dos iones positivos cuya unión es imposible. E Irvin sabe que esa verdad que está fuera y esa verdad que vive en Levi tienen la misma carga. Lo que Irvin no sabe es qué papel juega él en esa lógica terrible de la naturaleza.

Irvin se recuesta en la cama. Levi se acurruca en su pecho. Está dormido y por eso lo hace inconscientemente, como un niño pequeño buscando el calor protector. Irvin lo siente respirar en su abrazo. Lo odia un poco por hacerle bacilar incluso cuando aún no se han enfrentado a esa verdad. Pero el germen está ahí. E Irvin piensa, mientras empieza a quedarse dormido, qué papel elegirá cuando el momento llegue.

Y aún así, pese a las dudas, a las incertidumbres, al odio, la sobreestimación, la subestimación, y las muertes, todas esas muertes en sus manos, esa noche, dos hombres duermen sosegados en el mundo.

* * *

**Me encanta escribir sobre Levi. Me encanta incluir a Irvin, total husbando o genocidal material. Y como me gusta jugar con las posibilidades del manga, siento la tendencia a imaginar las cosas un poco más amargas a veces, XD.**


End file.
